Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords
by Kymika
Summary: Le pardon n'est pas facile à accorder et Saga en a conscience. Pourtant, Aiolia refuse de lui accorder, et ce pour des raisons bien précises, mais pas celles que le chevalier des Gémeaux pense.


**Résumé : Le pardon n'est pas facile à accorder et Saga en a conscience. Pourtant, une personne refuse de lui accorder, et ce pour des raisons bien précises, mais pas celles que le chevalier des Gémeaux pense.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au grand Masami Kurumada.**

**Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur le Sanctuaire en cette triste soirée de février. Du haut de son temple, le chevalier du Lion contemplait la ville d'Athènes qui s'étendait et s'illuminait devant lui. Depuis leur retour à la vie, Aiolia ressentait envers Saga la haine, la même que celle qui l'avait ressentit quand ce dernier avait fait exécuter son frère. Aioros avait été tout pour lui, sa famille et son maître. Il ne comprenait pas comment Saga avait pu le trahir et le faire passer pour un traite.  
Aiolia a subit de longues années de souffrance, de honte mais aussi de colère, contre lui-même et contre son frère, qui n'était au final qu'une victime du destin. Son regard empreint de colère se posa sur le troisième temple. En effet, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, les chevaliers du Sagittaire et des Gémeaux passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble. Tous les chevaliers étaient heureux et avaient, chacun à leur manière, pardonné à Saga. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, lui, le fier chevalier du Lion, n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa douleur, malgré tout les efforts de Saga. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses en bonne et due forme mais il ne lui avait jamais rendu réponse.  
Voilà déjà un mois que cet événement avait eu lieu et rien n'avait changé. Aiolia fuyait toujours le chevalier des Gémeaux, ne le croisant qu'à l'entrainement. Son frère était fier de lui, fier du chevalier qu'il était devenu et d'avoir persévérer malgré les épreuves que la vie lui avait imposé. Mais Aiolia était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, tout ce pour quoi il se battait avait volé en éclat.

"-Excuse moi de te déranger, je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu voudrais voir. Mais j'ai sentis ton cosmos troublé. Déclara calmement Saga."

Aiolia ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ni même sentit son cosmos, qu'il avait dû camoufler. Il le croyait dans son temple et non pas dans celui de son frère. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se souvint qu'une soirée avait lieu dans le temple d'Aphrodite. Il avait refusé poliment l'invitation, comme à chaque fois. Pendant longtemps, on avait insisté pour qu'il vienne mais aucun de ses amis et camarades n'avaient réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il passa donc ses soirées seul dans son temple, avec parfois la visite de Milo et de Mû pour rompre sa solitude.

"-Aiolia?  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir Saga. C'est très aimable à toi d'être venue me voir, mais ça ne réglera pas le problème. Athéna t'a accordé son pardon, les autres chevaliers aussi mais pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela ?! Pendant de longues années j'ai souffert de la mort de mon frère, dont tu as sali le nom, mais aussi du regard acide des autres, apprentis comme chevaliers ! Je n'étais plus Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion mais le frère du traitre ! S'écria-t-il au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
-C'est pourquoi je suis venu ce soir. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste de m'écouter. Après, je te laisserais tranquille et je n'essayerais plus de te convaincre. S'il te plait Aiolia... Demanda humblement Saga."

Il hésita longuement avant de faire signe à son ainé de le suivre dans son temple. Il avait quand même suffisamment de savoir vivre pour ne pas le laisser dehors sous cette pluie glaçante. Ils n'étaient que des hommes et n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un rhume.  
"Fais comme chez toi. Tu préfères du café ou du thé ? Déclara-t-il froidement.  
-Du thé s'il te plait. Répondit Saga en s'installant sur le sofa."

Le chevalier du Lion s'éclipsa à la cuisine, réfléchissant aux paroles de Saga. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Et surtout qui le ferait changer d'avis. Il était au courant de son dédoublement de personnalité, mais il ne jugeait pas que ce soit une raison suffisante. Pour la tentative de meurtre de la déesse, il pouvait accepter cette hypothèse, mais pas pour son frère.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que la tasse qu'il remplissait était pleine et l'eau débordait. Il jura en grec entre ses dents, avant d'essuyer l'eau d'un geste rageur, se brûlant pas la même occasion. Après avoir fait cela, il retourna dans le salon avec les deux tasses et en tendit une à Saga.

"Merci.  
-De rien. Répondit Aiolia."

Le silence était pesant entre les deux hommes. Saga buvait calmement son thé tandis qu'Aiolia bouillait en silence. S'il voulait lui parler, il n'avait qu'à le faire maintenant ! Il n'allait pas passé sa soirée à attendre non plus !

"-Tu t'es brûlé n'est-ce pas ? Dit calmement le chevalier des Gémeaux en désignant la main d'Aiolia.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai juste renversé de l'eau en la mettant dans les tasses.  
-Tu devrais quand même faire quelque chose. Tu risques d'avoir mal dans les jours à venir lors des entraînements. S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-C'est gentils de t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion ! Lui dit froidement le chevalier du Lion.  
-Je te demande ça en tant que collègue. Tu me fuis depuis notre résurrection. J'aimerais comprendre Aiolia, comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner. Je m'en veux déjà assez tout seul, sache-le. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis revenu parmi vous, ni même pourquoi les autres dont ton frère m'ont pardonné. Je ne le mérite pas.  
-Je partage ton point de vue sur ce point. Je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde a pu te pardonner. C'est comme si pour eux, ses dernières années n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme si nous n'étions pas mort une fois déjà ! Ils reprennent tous leurs vies là où ils l'avaient arrêté ! Comment ils peuvent l'oublier ! Mon frère est mort ! le grand Pope est mort ! Et je ne parle même pas des innocents que tu as fait exécuter ! S'exclama Aiolia à bout de souffle d'avoir exprimé tout se qu'il ressentait."

La culpabilité était lisible dans le regard du Gémeau, il avait conscience des torts que lui reprochait Aiolia. Il ne se cachait pas la vérité. Il était heureux que les autres lui accordent leurs pardons, mais il voulait tout particulièrement que le chevalier du Lion lui pardonne. Il avait toujours apprécié le frère de son meilleur ami un peu plus que les autres apprentis. Il n'avait jamais fait de différence mais le chevalier du Lion avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose en plus. Il y avait dans son regard une étincelle qui était maintenant éteinte depuis leur résurrection. Il savait qu'il avait eu du mal à croire à la culpabilité de son frère et s'énervait à l'époque dès que l'on abordait le sujet, et ce, quel que soit le grade de son interlocuteur. Il avait appris que ce sujet était toujours dangereux à aborder avec le Lion, car même quand lorsque son frère essayait de lui en parler, il se mettait en rogne.

"-Aiolia, je sais qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à réparer toutes les atrocités que j'ai commise. Tu as énormément souffert à cause de mes actions . Tu as perdu ton frère, mais aussi la considération que les gens du Sanctuaire avaient envers toi. Et moi j'ai perdu ta confiance... Alors, je tiens à te remercier d'être resté jusqu'au bout. D'être resté fidèle à la Déesse. Finit-il dans un murmure.

-J'ai simplement fait mon devoir envers Athéna, comme n'importe quel autre chevalier. Répondit-il sans émotions.

-Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi Saga ? C'est le fait que tu vives dans le passé, que tu n'ailles pas de l'avant ! Tu as commis des crimes abominables et tu as plus de sang sur les mains que tout le sanctuaire réunit mais tu ne peux plus rien faire pour les gens qui sont mort par ta faute alors vas de l'avant ! Ne regarde pas en arrière ! C'est cruel à dire mais les morts sont morts et le resterons, on doit vivre avec cela à l'esprit ! Oui, j'ai souffert de la mort de mon frère, mais j'ai continué d'avancer et je suis devenu chevalier ! Il y a des moments où j'étais furieux et où j'avais envie de tout claquer et de partir d'ici ! Marre d'être considéré comme le frère du traite ou un moins que rien mais j'ai continué d'avancer ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais encore foi en la déesse et à l'ordre de la chevalerie ! Je haïssais le sanctuaire à cette époque mais maintenant, je le considère comme ma maison. Je ne partirais d'ici pour rien au monde ! Mais vraiment, ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ce n'est pas la mort d'Aioros, mais ta trahison que j'ai découverte peu après ! Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai gardé ça pour moi, pour ne pas affaiblir plus le sanctuaire qu'il ne l'était, j'ai souffert en silence, accordant ma confiance fictive à un Grand Pope qui ne méritait même pas d'être nommé ainsi. Tu n'as surement pas conscience des regrets que j'ai te concernant ! J'aurais peut-être pu essayer de te raisonner. Même si je n'étais qu'un môme à l'époque ! Explosa-t-il."

Les yeux verts du chevalier du Lion brillaient de larmes difficilement contenues. Il n'en même voulait pas à Saga pour sa traitrise mais pour sa propre incapacité à lui venir en aide alors qu'il en avait besoin. Les remords l'avaient assaillit depuis leur retour et il avait camouflé cela derrière la mort de son frère. Maintenant que ce qui devait être dit avait été dit, il y avait comme un poids qui c'était envolé des épaules du Lion. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, dit ces mots si difficiles à prononcer mais surtout à accepter. Il sentit le regard bleu de Saga se perdre dans ses iris verts. Il venait de comprendre qu'Aiolia l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps et que la seule personne à laquelle il en voulait était lui-même. Il avait joué cette comédie pour se protéger de ses sentiments douloureux qui remontaient à la surface et qui le frappaient de plein fouet à nouveau. Il restait toujours le petit garçon sensible derrière son sourire qu'il avait connu autrefois. Dans un élan soudain, le chevalier des Gémeaux captura les lèvres de son ami avec douceur. Ce dernier fut surprit mais ne le repoussa pas. Il venait enfin de mettre un point sur ce qui le troublait tant chez l'ancien renégat. Il l'aimait. L'explication était des plus simples et pourtant si difficile à comprendre.

"Il me semble que nous pouvons faire la paix avec nous même maintenant ? Demanda Aiolia.  
-Oui, je le pense aussi. Nous pouvons profiter de cette nouvelle vie pleinement à présent. Nous avons eu nous aussi droit à une nouvelle chance, nous avons juste mit du temps à comprendre... Un peu plus que les autres. Et tu n'aurais pas une bouteille d'alcool grec ? Je devais en ramener une à la base et c'est pour ça que je regagnais mon temple. Répondit Saga, mal à l'aise par la fin de ses paroles.  
-Pas de problème ! J'en ai tout un stock. De l'Ouzo, ça conviendra ? Et tu crois que je peux monter vous rejoindre ? Je redoute leur réaction.  
-Les trois quarts de la bande n'ont plus les idées claires et le quart restant est trop occupé pour faire attention à nous, donc, non, tu ne dérangeras pas. Ajouta Saga, légèrement ironique.  
-Donc, en fait, depuis notre retour, c'est beuverie tous les soirs... J'comprends mieux maintenant votre état zombifié lors des entraînements.  
-Idiot. Répondit Saga en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête en cachant un sourire. Et puis, je suis certain que le plus heureux de te voir parmi nous sera ton frère, il était très inquiet pour toi tout comme le reste de la chevalerie.  
- Allons-y avant que tout le monde roule sous la table. Et je pense qu'avec trois bouteilles il y en aura assez ! Bon, j'en prends deux autres, au cas où. Je sais qu'elles ne seront pas perdues. "

Aiolia était rassuré et heureux. La situation était de retour à la normale. Enfin, le concernant. Il avait retrouvé confiance en lui et même si pendant quelque jour, le malaise allait être encore présent, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis et collègues mais aussi sur la personne qu'il aimait. Un éphèbe aux cheveux bleus et avec un regard d'un bleu profond.

* * *

**J'espère que se texte vous a plu. Je sais que la fin n'est pas en adéquation avec le reste, mais je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.**

**Vous aurez peut être droit à une suite qui raconte comment c'est passé la soirée. Peut être, je ne promets rien.**


End file.
